Katiana
Katiana is a animated duelist created by Ralvin-desu. She is a white stick figure with red eyes and a tan scarf/ a anime girl with cyan hair, blue eyes, and a blue coat. Background Katiana has been wielding a sword for almost 20 years and is one of the most adroit swordswoman in Cier. Katiana's first name was orphan subject K1000, she had been serving an illegal orphanage in Blackwatch and has been tortured and experimented for 5 years. Suddenly, the orphanage was raided and she had a chance to escape. She escaped through the Magdurus Mountains, the Coquo Desert until she collapsed in the Mic Fortress. In the fortress, 2 married warriors were searching for some magical items, but suddenly found Katiana lying on the ground. The 2 warriors were wealthy and because of not having a child they decided to take Katiana into their care in Bahp Town. She was later adopted and given the name Katiana. The experiment of K1000 was both good and bad. Katiana can easily take damage in result of the torturing, but the medicines that she took made her immortal, she can heal herself for a week wtf, it also gave her the Focused Field with the component curses Location Transfer and Copypaste. She is also known as the Silent Samurai, people based it as how inaudible she is in battle. Little do they know that Katiana lost her tongue and received a fatal scar in her mouth in a fierce battle in Bahp Town, that lead to her foster parents deaths. The scar cannot be healed because the weapon that her enemy used had a magical property that can extinguish any immortal object. Currently, Katiana once again is finding a person worthy of fighting. Then she noticed the Dojo Duels, where powerful and unique warriors from all over Ceir compete. Weapon/Ability Universal Katana A Japanese style single-edged sword that can pan to almost everything. Focused Field Katiana can summon a static 10 meter field revolving her and the enemy, If you tried to cross the Focused Field, she automatically uses Location Transfer. If you even manage to leave her field, she activate's her cursed component Copypaste. Although to summon the Focused Field, The enemy needs to be at least 5 meters in distance with Katiana to activate her magic. The Focused Field also increases Katiana's speed and strength, plus she can predict your first choice of movement. However, if you manage to hit her with even a low amount of force for example, slapping her, the Focused Field disappears instantly and cannot be used more than once a day. The Focused Field will never disappear unless the enemy dies nor Katiana takes a hit. It is best to stay inside the field and hope to hit her at least once. Personality Dandere Katiana is shy. She is afraid of strangers. She always avoid conversations because she lost her tongue and she can't speak clearly. She also doesn't like her scarf loosen, she always covers her mouth not showing her stitched scar. Yangire Katiana likes strong and powerful opponents, If you manage to survive in her Focused Field for long, she will get overexcited and will turn wild. Her face will start to get creepy, and her scarf will start to loose showing off her stitched scar near her mouth. This reveals her hidden personality giving off in what she experienced in life. Wars, Torture, Death, Loneliness and Misfortune. Her hatred will go all out and this will help her kill you, In order for her to calm down is that she always remember her past traumas in a fast second, this disables her to move and you will have a chance to finish her off, but you need to be careful. She might be able to counter your attack and that will actually kill you. Trump Card She also doesn't like to reveal her Focused Field on the spot. She observes the enemy closely throughout the first phase of battle. If she sees herself in danger. For example, she realizes that her enemy is much more powerful than her, she will then activate her Focused Field. Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=18173 Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Female